Oneshot Drabbles
by JennJennHarm
Summary: Hey Guys! I thought it's fun to make a bunch of Oneshots so here is a few of mine. First Oneshot is, Birthday! Rated T for Freedom to write.


_Happy Birthday, Janina and Jan!_

Hello, this is an Oneshot! XD Yes, it is.

I'm gonna make a few Oneshots, the first one is the Birthday of Janina (well basically me), and Jan. And how a certain Fire Ninja tries to find a last Minute Gift for his Girlfriend. R&R!

Disclaimer: **I don't own Ninjago, if I did, it would be completedly Different.**

***Kai's PoV***

"beepbeep beepbeep"

"Uggh! I hate getting up early, I want to sleep."

***3 Minutes later of just laying in Bed.***

Great, I can't sleep. Better stay up now, or Sensei is gonna dump water on me again.

***5 Minutes of Changing and going outside later***

I just wanted to know why everyone hurries into the Bridge, it's not like everyone in Ninjago is in Danger. Garmadon is good now, the Great Devourer is already who knows where like the Overlord. I mean come on, I almost got runned over from Lloyd. Better check it out.

***Jennievev's PoV***

I only have to wait till everyone is here, well excluding my Sister and Brother.

"Hey, can you already tell us why we are sitting?" asked Jay.

"Well, do you know what Today is?"

"The 4th of June?" "Yes, but what is Today?"

They all went Silent.

*sigh* "Today is the Birthday of Janina and Jan"

A wave of "Ohhs" and "Today?" followed.

"Okay, there's gonna be a lot to do now. Who wants to decorate?"

"Me!" Jay, Nya and Lloyd shouted.

"Okay, and who wants to bake a Cake?

"Definetly not Cole!" They all shouted before Cole could even say 'Me'.

"I would." Zane said. A crowd of Cheers came.

"I will keep the Twins away from the Bounty. The rest can get the Gifts."

***Kai's PoV* **

Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t!

First, I only know that my Girlfriend has her birthday today and Second, I don't know what I could give her.

Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t!

Maybe a Necklace? No, she already has one.

A Bear? No. That's one, too cheesy, second, she already has one too.

A Ring? Yeah, good Joke, Kai. Jan and Jennievev would kill me if I give her a Ring. They would immediatly thing I would be asking her the famous Question.

Wait, I think I got the perfect Gift. Now I only need time.

***3 hours later***

***Jan's PoV***

Uggh, Shopping with your Siblings just sounds good. They made me carry all the Things. Why do girls buy a lot of fancy Clothes if they don't need them. I don't get it. Once we arrived at the Bounty, I ran straight with almost 30 Bags in our Room. The only strange thing is that I didn't see anyone on my way there, maybe they saw the Bags and they immediatly walked out of my Way. Ehh, not my Problem. Now that I think about it, I never got the Chance to look at my Calendar. But once I turned to see where my little Calendar was, it wasn't there.

"Huh, where's my Calendar?"

"Did you lose your Calendar again?" asked my Sister.

"No, I swear I didn't lose it. It was right there"

"You su-?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

***Janina's PoV***

Man, my brother always loses his things. I swear, one day he is gonna lose his Head and he wouldn't even know it. Oh god, now I'm Imagining it. Hehe.

"Now, come on. Jenn said that we go to the Living Room. She wanted to tell us something important."

"And why didn't she told us that here, in our Room?"

"Beats me. Now come, I want to know what it is."

I practically dragged him out of the Room. His Face is just priceless.

"You know that I can walk." "Yes, but this is funny."

Once we attived there, I let go of him. He feel with a Thud.

"I'm okay." To prove it he dragged himself up.

I opened the Door and was surprised that everything was dark. Jan flipped on the Light Switch and almost everyone came out shouting "Happy Birthday!"

***No one's PoV***

Shouts of Congratulations and Happy Birthdays were heard from the Living Room.

The twins were really happy and confused at the same time.

"Today is our Birthday?" they shouted in Unison.

"Yes today is the 4th of June, your birthday. Here is your Present" their older Sister replied before giving both them their Presents.

They opened it with flying Paper everywhere. Once they looked inside it they couldn't believe their Eyes. "Is that?" "Yes it is!" They hold it high into the Air. "Brand New Earphones!" They hugged their older Sister. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" "Hey easy, Kids! Those Earphones cost more than a Lottery win."

Jay and Nya went Next. "Here we made them both for you two." Again Paper went flying everywhere. And they hold the Items out in the Air again. "How many Nights did you spent making them?" The Items were Microphones with the Twins favourite Color. "Oh just about 24." "Thank you."

And so it went on.

From Lloyd they got a lot of Candy and a few Comic books.

From Zane they got a cooking book.

From Cole they got the same like Zane's only it's his own Recipes.

From Sensei Wu they got a pat on the back and a Coupon for one Day without Training.

But Kai was no where to be seen.

***Janina's PoV***

"Hey, has anyone seen Kai?"

"I think he's on the upper deck, probably still thinking about what he's gonna get you."

"Okay."

I wonder what he got me. Well I don't care as long as it's from him. I already was on my Way to the upper deck when I saw him.

"Good Evening, Janina." Okay, what the Heck happened to him. He neve wears smokings and never speaks formal.

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done to my Kai?"

"Relax, it's me. I wear this Smoking because, well look behind you."

I turn around and see a diner table with everything that belongs to it.

"Y-you did this all?" "Yes, it took a lot of Time."

"Wow, this is clearly the best Birthday ever." "It couldn't get any better?" "What do you m-?"

Suddenly Kai kissed me and I kissed back.

Unknown to both of us we were being watched.

***Jan's PoV***

I took a Photo of this.

Excellent Blackmail!

Oh, Jan you never learn.

Yes, yes I know that Today isn't the 4th, but it's almost! Don't pop my little Bubble. I'm having a good Dream now!


End file.
